Love in Hell
by jerksandpsychos
Summary: CM Punk had now realized that he had created the cunning diva that the WWE universe now loved. But that was only because she thought he ripped her heart out and shattered it into millons of pieces. Still, she has yet to find out that maybe he did because he was protecting her. And when she does will all hell break lose?
1. Haunting Past

The repulsive image of the face of the company, the star player, the most vital prize of the WWE getting praised for his defeat almost triggered Punk's gagging reflex as he laid beaten and bruised in the middle of the firm ring. Unfortunately the Boy Scout took advantage and countered the GTS. But they both knew that if it wasn't for the 110 pound, cunning diva that stood at ringside, wickedly laughing as she pranced around the both of them, their positions would have quickly been switched. And even though Cena won the match, she knew she was the real victor. "Fucking hell". Punk mumbled as he stood up, breathing heavily as he watched her. She quickly gave him a wink and skipped off. He and the WWE universe would both have to await for her next wily scheme.

"AJ!" The fuming voice yelled through the backstage arena. Punk had had a peculiar history with AJ, and even though it was bitter sweet, he thought she was officially done with him and that she would no longer interfere with his job or with his life. But that was the thing, he never knew what was going through her deceitful mind and it irritated him more than anything. Her dominance killed him, and the fact that she was always three steps ahead and he was always 7 behind. But still, there was that voice in his head that told him, maybe he made her that way.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he felt a large hand clash on his chest.

"What the fuck", he spat as he looked up, making eye contact with John Cena.

His glare could burn a hole through John's forehead. "Get out of my way", he said deeply and in a rather intimidating tone. He needed to get everything straight with the women that has now vowed to make his life a living hell, and the only thing keeping him from it was this so called hero.

"Look," John started, "I know you have this history with April, but I think it's best if you don't throw one of your tantrums on her right now. In my opinion, it'll only make things worse." John spoke in a firm yet quiet tone. He didn't want to cause a scene and trigger Punk's short-temper. But, as always, Punk thought it was him trying to pull the 'Mr. Nice Guy' card, like always.

_April._ The name stung coming from his mouth. He used to call her that, he used to be the only one that called her that, the only one that could call her that. Punk knew he shouldn't be perturbed by this. AJ wasn't his, he had no control on who she associated with, and even though he wasn't exactly content about AJ getting cozy with Cena, he had no control.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know AJ had her own personal reciter." Punk spoke as the venom reflected off his words. God damn it, it felt as Cena got more on his nerves every time they met. And knowing CM Punk that was not a good thing.

Punk forcefully grabbed the back of Cena's arm and pushed him back, his nostrils flaring.

Cena sighed, as he stood back. "Don't say I didn't warn you Punk."

"I don't need you're counseling". He said as made his way around the superstar, throwing his championship over his shoulder as he made his way irately down the backstage area.

Many different emotions flowed through the straight edge superstar as he passed the faces of his fellow co-workers, making his way to the Diva's locker room where he would have a little chat with the petite diva.

Even though he was set to have this talk with her, he knew he wouldn't convince her to stop anything she had set for him. She was just too grim work with. AJ had her own blueprints set in her mind that was just her, that was just what happens when she gets 'heartbroken' as she would say.

But Punk didn't break her heart. At least he thought he didn't. Things kind of went downhill last year after Money in the Bank. But that was another long story and AJ had her own personal version of what had happened.

Punk finally arrived at the locker room, roughly thrashing on the door as he yelled out her name. It was amazing how AJ could so easily get under his skin. He absolutely hated it. CM Punk never let anyone get to him, or at least no one had the balls too anyway.

"I need to talk to you!" His heavy voice echoed through the halls. Script writers, and producers stared holes in him as they passed him by. Of course they received glares. Punk hated getting stared at, he felt as if he was getting examined. Plus, he didn't need the whole staff getting into his personal problems.

"AJ come-"

"WHAT?!" AJ yelled as she roughly opened the locker room door, glaring up at Punk with her head tilt.

Punk liked to call that the crazy face. He would get one of those from her almost every day. And even though it was uncanny, he had to admit it was kind of sexy. But, he would never say that out loud.

"We need to talk". He said staring down at her. He eyed her face, taking in her features. He memorized everything about her. From her limpid brown eyes to her perfectly tanned legs. And, yes it was extremely tempting, but he could not let her get to him, at least not in that way.

AJ put on her famous sarcastic smile as he stepped closer to her, looking at him straight in the eyes. Punk could smell her vanilla scent. It was almost intoxicating and he could remember the days he slept next to her, when her scent would rub off on the sheets of his bed on his bus.

"Look, I don't have time for talking. So if you will excuse me-"AJ turned on the heels of her black and white Chuck Taylor's, reaching for the door knob of the locker room door. But she soon was stop with a tattoo covered hand gently, yet firmly grabbing her wrist.

"No, no, no. You're not getting out of this one sweetheart. Now, your gonna stand here and you're gonna tell me why the hell you came out there in the middle of my match, and your gonna tell me why you're still playing your little games with me. I thought this was done. But damn, when you hold onto a grudge, you hold on tight, don't you?" Punk spoke angrily to her. He was done with all the bullshit. He had no idea why she was determined to fuck up his life but he was gonna find out, whether he liked it or not.

AJ on the other hand was loving this. She loved the fact that he got to him so easily. He was simply giving her what she wanted and he didn't even know it. But there still was another side of her that hated this. She still couldn't believe that punk thought he was the victim.

"Oh Punk, don't play stupid with me. You and I both know whose fault it is that I'm like this. You know what you did." AJ glared up at him as the memories of that day came drifting back.

_AJ stood laughing as Punk pulled his new GTS t-shirt over her head, watching as it slid easily over her black lace bra. She had added her own unique designs using just a pair of scissors and a few pins. _

"_Damn, if I knew what you could do with scissors I would have gave you my t-shirt a long time ago". Punk said as he admired his girlfriend's body from head to toe. A new shipment of t-shirts had finally arrived and AJ begged him to give her one. He thought she would just keep it to wear at night or something but he never thought she'd add her own perks and actually go out into the ring with one on. She was always full of surprises though, and that was one of the reasons he was head over heels for this women. _

_AJ smiled jumping on her own feet. "Wait till you see everyone's faces when they see me in this". She told him as she added some finishing touches with her makeup. AJ had finally gotten her match against Layla for the Diva's Championship, and she was planning on wearing his shirt instead of her normal ring attire. _

"_Hold on their spider monkey." Punk started as he looked at her through the mirror. "You sure you wanna let everyone know about us? I mean, you don't have to do it now." He explained. Punk valued his privacy and if something like this came out it could affect his and AJ's. But then again, if the company did find out they were dating they'd most likely put them both in a storyline together and the whole 'AJ dating every superstar' crap would end. He really detested that. He wasn't exactly a fan of watching his girlfriend get swallowed by every superstar in the locker room. And he most certainly didn't enjoy having to run into them and socialize with them afterwards._

"_Oh absolutely." She answered as she turned around, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "I mean the whole world will know that you're mine. Sounds pretty amazing to me." She whispered as she moved closer to him, their foreheads pressing together._

_Punk's knees practically went weak. He swore this women would be the death of him. He smirked as he pulled her into him by her waist. "Maybe you're right. It would be nice scaring those assholes away every time they try to make a move on you." He said, chuckling softly. But he was serious, and she knew it. Punk would easily beat the living shit out of anyone that tried to lay a finger on his girlfriend. _

_AJ smiled. "Then it's settled. " She said quietly as she slowly pressed her lips into his, moving them in sync with his. The feeling would always take her breath away, and she could never get enough of the way his touch felt, and of the way he would make her feel. _

_Punk's hand quickly cupped her cheek as he deepened the passionate kiss, sliding his tongue on her bottom lip as he asked for entrance, which was quickly granted. It took little time as their tongues fought for dominance in her mouth. AJ moaned into his mouth as she pressed her chest into his. This had driven Punk wild as he grabbed her legs, pulling her up as she locked her legs around his waist. He felt the heat around them increase. Punk could never get enough of her body. It fit perfectly into his and he loved exploring it in every way. Soon enough, Punk led them to the couch in the corner of the room, careful not to break the intense kiss. AJ kept her legs around him, pulling him down onto her. Punk groaned into her mouth, pulling away from the kiss just to reconnect his lips on her neck. He left small, wet kisses down her neck before sucking down on the skin, biting gently. This was one of his favorite things to do, mostly because he would always leave a mark and to him this mark represented that she was his and only his. "P-Punk". AJ moaned as he sucked on her neck. He always managed to find that sweet spot on her neck that would drive her completely insane. AJ threw her head back, giving him more room as her fingers ran through his hair, small moans and breaths escaping her mouth. _

_Just as Punk was about to kiss down her chest, reaching her breast, his phone went off. He groaned irritated. "Ignore it." He mumbled against her skin. He cursed whoever ruined this flawless moment. _

_AJ giggled at him. "Come on, it might be important." She said. She too didn't want this to end but it could be an emergency and plus, her match was up pretty soon._

_She untangled himself from him, watching as he rolled his eyes and got up to check his phone. She reluctantly stood up, fixing her hair as she checked the time. "Shit." She whispered, she was on in 2 minutes. AJ quickly went over to Punk and pecked his lips. "I've gotta go." She said quickly, as she ran over to the door, sprinting out to the gorilla._

_But Punk was in his own world, holding up his phone as he read the text. _

"_Meet me outside the arena" –Amy_

_Punk ran his fingers through his gel covered hair. 'What the hell could she possibly want?' he thought. Amy had been bothering him for the last few weeks. She would always go on about how she had something against him that could ruin his relationship with April, but he didn't believe. He wouldn't believe it. He knew Amy was very manipulative, and he knew that she took the break up pretty bad. But what the hell did he do that was so wrong that she was holding against him? _

_Okay. Punk had two choices here._

_One; he would go and meet Amy and find out what his big secret is that is supposedly jeopardizing his relationship. But that could lead to blackmail, and he was not up for whatever Amy had in mind._

_Two; He could just not go, and pretend he never even got the text. But that could lead to Amy telling AJ some unwise lie. _

_Amy had advantages too. April absolutely idolized Amy, or at least idolized Lita. There is a possibility that she could fall into whatever trap Amy was assembling. And this is what bothered him the most. _

_He had to go. He didn't want her to get hurt. And even if whatever Amy had in mind would eventually hurt April, at least she didn't have to be even more dissatisfied that's her idol is a complete bitch._

_And that's what he did. He went._

_AJ knelt in the corner of the ring, looking at the new gold that she now held in her hands. Her heart was ready to pop out of her chest as the run mascara laid sloppily under her eyes. _

_This was it. It finally happened. After everything that she had writhed through, she had it. And the feeling was miraculous. She smiled widely, tears streaming down her cheeks as the referee rose her hand in victory. Was she dreaming? _

_Nope._

_She had made Layla tap, and now she was the champ. AJ Lee, the champ._

_ The name sounded flawless to her as she skipped up the ramp, kissing her belt before making her way backstage. _

_She was congratulated by some co-workers as she made her way through the halls. But there was still on congratulations she wanted hear. And that was from Punk. She smiled at the thought. She knew he'd want to celebrate, and possibly celebrate the way they did when he won that championship. And boy was that a night._

"_Punk? Punk? Has anyone seen Punk?" She asked out loud to anyone that passed her. They all gave her a shrug, causing her to stop walking, clutching the belt against her chest. She thought, thinking of where he could possibly be._

_The bus! She thought as she made her way out of the arena. AJ quickly ran through the parking lot, looking like a little girl who just bought her favorite toy. _

_Punk always left the bus door open for her since he wouldn't be wrestling for a few weeks because of his break time, he'd always wait for her here. _

_AJ entered the bus, giving a small smile to the driver before opening the door to his bedroom._

''_Punk, guess w- "she started, a large smile plastered on her face. But it soon disappeared._

_There he was, half naked on top of none other than Amy, her childhood idol._

_It was like she was paralyzed, her skin froze as she looked from her to him, her title clutched tightly in her hands, leaving marks on her skin._

"_April, I can explain!" Punk quickly got off of Amy, making his way over to her. But AJ stepped back. _

_ Amy stood smirking, in nothing but her undergarments. AJ barging in like this was not in her plan, but it did just make things 10 times better._

_ "April listen to me." Punk said desperately as he placed his hand on her arm._

_ AJ quickly pushed him away, hot tears running down her cheeks. _

_ "Aw, she's crying." The mocking tone of Amy came from the back of the room and April's eyes went from Punk's to hers. A bolt of anger shot through her, and suddenly she wasn't nerdy April, she was crazy AJ. _

_ Before you knew AJ ran over Amy attacking her with her title as she smashed her belt repeatedly in her face. "YOU FUCKING SLUT!" She yelled over and over again, punching and kicking and slapping_

_ She felt the tattooed arms wrap around her waist, picking her up off the ground an dragging her away from Amy. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as he put her down. Quickly she turned around, connecting her fist into his face. A million hot tears ran down her face_

_ And with that, she disappeared off the bus._

"AJ, I told you that wasn't my fault." His tone suddenly soften as they both in the empty hallway. He remembered that day, and it always came back to haunt him. God, he hated himself for agreeing with Amy, but he had to, for her.

"Oh yeah? Then who's fault was it Phil?!" She said, rather loudly. That hit her like a bag of bricks, and she still did not understand why he would deceive her like that.

Punk could not tell her who, or why. He couldn't because if he did Amy would let out something that could ruin AJ's career for good. And he would not let his psychotic ex get in between her job. Especially when she is doing so well. She is the longest reigning champ and still has that title wrapped around that tiny little waist of hers. And he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he knew that he let his ex-girlfriend take that away from her.

"I can't tell you." He said, sighing as he looked down at his feet. He felt like he stripped of his manhood every time he told her that. Lying to her was killing him. But now he was getting torture by AJ for something that wasn't even his fault. And that, that he didn't agree with.

"Well, when you can, you know where to find me." She looked at him one last time, no longer with her crazy eyes, but with her broken ones.


	2. New Comers & Manipulators

"Fucking psycho." The 5 time intercontinental champion muttered, but his words were still audible to the redhead that stood just a few feet away from him. It seemed as if he spent most of his time arguing with his so called girlfriend that now had an unhealthy obsession with the current WWE champion. He swore the chick might need to sign up for a rehabilitation center or something. It disgusted him. He found no point in even spending time with the women. He was 100% that she was determined to hurt AJ to get to Punk. There was obviously no important role for him at this point.

"I can hear you…..asshole." She spat back. She was explaining to him her blackmail information she was now holding against AJ. It was quite simple to understand. The male was just not willing to cooperate. "Now I'll run it with you again." She started, sitting on the rather large bed, pulling him down with her.

"AJ's family wasn't exactly the wealthiest when she started getting into the wrestling business. I went back to her old training studios and met with a few people that claim to have some 'dirt' on her." _Well then it's bound to be a load of crap." _The man thought.

"Edge, listen to me." Amy urged. Edge sighed, and leaned back. "Turns out the WWE trainer came over to their studio and offered AJ a private lesson. He saw some sort of spark or something." This statement earned an eye roll from the redhead. "The training was being videotaped to get saved for later on if AJ was planning to get into the WWE. Well, the other guys who aren't exactly on good terms with AJ stole the video, editing a few minor parts. So basically it looks like AJ slept with the trainer so he'd get her a job with world wrestling entertainment." The last part came out with a devious smirk. This girl was more manipulative than AJ herself.

"What makes you so sure this won't just blow up in your face?" Edge asked, raising an eyebrow to the former diva. The plan was just plain absurd to him. He had nothing against AJ, and was feeling a bit guilty that he actually knew about this rather cunning plan to destroy everything the petite diva has been working for, for her whole life. He wanted no more of this.

"Nobody knows about this. Beside you and I, of course. But I know that you won't say a word. Am I right?" Amy ran her hand down Edge's chest, her famous smirk, creeping across her lips. The real reason Edge was even part of the equation was so she'd have someone to fall back on if she was rejected by the straight-edge superstar.

Edge just nodded, looking down at her red painted fingers touching her skin. It was difficult not to cave in. And it was challenging his manhood. How could he let Amy have so much control over him? He had to tell AJ. Because if Punk did, this false video would come out. But till than he continued to get used by the women he thought he was in love with.

AJ walked through the hallways of the backstage arena. The anger flowing through her veins, as her breathing was out of rhythm. Once again she had lost a match due to the screeching old women known as Vickie Guerreo. 'Grandma' had struck again. This time, AJ wouldn't let her gain the upper hand. With all the conflict AJ had been dealing with, she did not need one of Vickie's manipulations.

She hated it. She hated everything. AJ had officially lost everything. Punk was out of her life for good. And he did not stick around for as long as she wanted him to. She had her future planned out from the day she met him. And he was in it. But now, things weren't going as planned. She hated Punk for what he did to her, and she wished she could just bash his face in wither her small fist until he felt the pain that she did. Then again, at the same time, she wanted to be held by him, and be told by him that everything was going to be okay.

So many mixed emotions, bottled up with nowhere to go. There was only so much a women could cope with before she would _crack. _Soon enough, there was chair launching in mid-air, landing with a slam on the cement ground of the arena. The echo of the petite divas screams reflecting off the walls. Her hand balled up in fist as she slammed them on anything she could find, trying to look for a way to release the anger. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. This was her dream job since she was 12. She wanted to be happy. And there was only one thing/person that could create that feeling once again. But they were gone, and so was her mind.

The hot tears stained her ring gear as she let out whimpers and loud cries. She was lost, broken. Her breaths became heavier as she grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on, moving around, but to no destination. It felt as the walls were closing in on her, and she was hypervenalting. Her head pounded, and her legs were numb.

AJ saw a pair of tattooed arms wrap around her small waist, pulling her into his bare chest. She breathed in the familiar scent. It was _him. _Punk, the one she craved for the most. The one she had fallen in love with. The one who made her feel human and sane. AJ wrapped her arms around him, tears staining his t-shirt. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I shouldn't of done the things I did to you." She sobbed quietly.

"Shh, baby. You're okay. It's not your fault, I promise. I should've told you the truth. I'm sorry." Punk whispered to her, stroking her hair with his taped up wrist. He had wanted so badly to be able to touch her again.

AJ leaned her head back, staring into the mesmerizing green orbs. "I love you." She said quietly, pulling his head down as her pink, soft lips connected with his. She felt the spark, and the coldness of the metal of his lip ring that she missed, oh so badly. Punk held her by the waist, pulling her into him closer as their lips moved in sync, his tongue soon slipping into her mouth. Their mouths wrestling for dominance. A small vibration escaped from AJ's mouth into his as she moaned softly.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, locking eyes with him once again.

"AJ." Punk said.

"AJ?"

"AJ?"

AJ fluttered her eyes open, only to be met with the eyes of the golden boy, John Cena.

'Oh god. It was a fucking dream.' She said in her head, mentally groaning. Her head hurt, and she felt a pair of firm, strong arms wrap around her. She had passed out, and now to her aid was John Cena. She was thankful, and surprised, also a bit uncomfortable. His touch was unfamiliar and they were standing in a rather strange position. Sure she and John were good friends, but they've never really been so close like this, and it was to say, at the least, awkward.

"You were knocked out." John started. "I found you on the ground on my way to the locker room. You were sweating and looked pretty out of it." He gave her a friendly, reassuring smile. "Here. They told me to give you this. It's for your head". He handed her the small ice pack, watching as she carefully placed it on her forehead, hissing slightly at the sudden coldness. AJ was still on the ground, half her back was up while the rest of her body sat on the hard ground. John's arms held her up by her lower back.

AJ returned the smile, looking up at his large frame. It was times like these where she wished she was bigger. She felt like a germ around the superstars; John being one of them.

"I asked Kaitlyn to bring your things from the locker room. I'm driving you to the hotel, it'd be best if you didn't drive tonight." He explained, bringing her up to her feet. "You don't have to do that. I'm feeling better anyway." She said quickly. But John insisted. "Don't worry about it. Plus, I don't want to have to carry you all the way to the hospital from the middle of the road because you got into an accident." He joked, a deep chuckle escaping his mouth. AJ laughed softly. "I guess you're right. You shouldn't have to pull two superman moves in one night.' She teased, grabbing her belongings as they began to walk. John laughed. He knew about her love of comics and enjoyed the comparison she made. "Exactly."

Punk had finally gotten his belongings together and his ring gear off as he existed the locker room. After a long match with Daniel Bryan, all he wanted was to jump into the huge bed that the hotel so generously provided him with. He began to walk down the almost empty arena halls. Most of the superstars and divas were gone by this point. His beats rested on his ears, the Ramones blasting through the speakers.

Just when Punk was about to turn out of the arena, he stopped in his tracks, spotting the 13 time world heavy weight champion's arms around the small diva. "What the hell?" He muttered, the jealousy almost instantly running through him. He wasn't a big fan of seeing Cena holding his ex-girlfriend as she laid on the ground. He quickly hid behind the wall as they both stood, his head peeking out to observe their actions. He watched as they laughed, rolling his eyes. He knew he had no right to be so angry with Cena, because technically AJ was no longer his. No matter how badly he wanted her to be, But he couldn't help but want to kick his face in right then and there.

He looked as they made their way out of the arena. Shaking his head, he stormed out through the back exit, making his way onto his bus. AJ was his. He told himself. They both knew it. No matter what Lita had made her think, he knew out of all the boyfriends she had gone through, he was the best. And he'd always be the best for her. He knew he made her feel things she didn't think she could ever feel. And he knew for a fact he was better than Cena. And he'd make sure she knew that too.


	3. The Storyline

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

* * *

"A storyline?" AJ asked, eyebrows raised at the COO of the company. John Cena stood next to her, a confused look on his face. This offer was coming out of nowhere. John and AJ had never worked together. But like Hunter had said, it'd boost up both AJ's and John's popularity. Most of the WWE universe was already in love with the so called 'crazy chick' and most of them praised Cena. Perfect couple. At least through Hunter's eyes.

"Whose idea is this?" John asked, arms crossed over his chest. To be honest, John had no problem with working with AJ. They had become closer ever since the incident two weeks ago, and it'd be nice to get to know her better. Plus, he might have been taking some of a liking towards the Diva's champ. But he knew it was too early to even be suggesting that. And he could tell she was debating whether or not she wanted to work with him by the look on her face. Imagine what she'd look like if he told her he wanted to take her out.

"Vince's" Hunter answered, a smile on his face. He basically wore the pants around here when Vince wasn't around. Well him, and his wife. He was told to break the news to both AJ and Cena. He himself was surprised Vince was even giving them a choice; usually he'd just hand them a script and walk off. But Hunter didn't think it was such a bad idea and encouraged them to participate. "Look," he started, "The Company needs a new power couple. You two are perfect for the job." He said, a rather excited tone behind his words. "Think about it. Cena's the World Heavyweight Champion, and you AJ, you're the Diva's Champ. Think of all the publicity the WWE will get, and the ratings. Plus, you two are one of the most loved superstars out there. It'll help the both of you so much. Go for it." Hunter explained, leaning on his chair as he eyed the both of them carefully.

"I'm in." Cena answered with a shrug. He acted casual, a mascaraed to hide the excitement. This was his chance to make a move on the Diva's champ. It was gold through his eyes. The WHW champion eyed the petite diva. He just needed her to agree, to cooperate. This could be the start of something new. Both, career wise, and romantically.

AJ didn't really need to give much thought to it, to be honest. This would be something that would rise her publicity and help her get over the utter torture she had been experiencing the last few months. Plus, Cena was a really great guy, and it'd be her first time working with someone so highly respecting in the company. "Me too." She grinned at the COO, who had let just let out a sigh of relief. After all it was his job to convince them, and consider them convinced.

AJ glanced a John, giving him a soft smile. Her smile that she usually wore, that could easily bright up a room. John Cena returned the smile with a grin. "So I guess you're my new stage girl." He winked, his grin never leaving his face.

"I guess I am."

* * *

AJ ran her fingers through her dark black hair. Even though it didn't seem like it, believe it or not, she did get nervous before segments like these. When AJ first started getting into the business she never picture herself using any dialogue. But, after months of practicing, and motivational speeches by former WWE talent, she had learned how to do it. And she did it quite well.

She stood anxiously in front of the television, watching as Cena began to speak about her in the middle of the ring. She was told that he would called her out and then she'd come out. It was quite simple. Cena would ask AJ out on a date and the WWE universe would automatically think they were an item. Typical WWE. And she loved it.

Just as the Union City spitfire was about to make her entrance she was stopped by a tight grip on her arm. Her head shot up to be met with glowing green orbs, and raised eyebrows. Well, he was certainly not impressed.

"What do you want Punk? It's almost my turn to go out." She asked, groaning slightly as if she was a little kid who was stopped from playing outside by her mother to do chores. She shifted her wait to her left hip as she waited for an answer from the Chicago native.

"Are you really going on with this? Really? Cena? Come on." Punk was obviously agitated by this and AJ didn't seem to know why. Why would he even care? He didn't control her, or her decisions. And he was in no position to be blurting out his opinions on her choices.

AJ rolled her eyes. "It's a storyline, Punk." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't have time for this, and, quite frankly, she didn't even want to be having this conversation anymore. It was pretty hard to get over your ex boyfriend when he is always showing up without warning.

"Besides, what do you even care what I do?" AJ had gotten closer to the Straight Edge Superstar as she spoke, and quite honestly, both of them were in an odd trance as they just looked at each other with fiery eyes. But AJ regained her composure and didn't wait for an answer. It was her cue and she couldn't miss this opportunity.

* * *

Her music blasted from the speaker as she skipped down the ramp of the arena, going around the ring a few times before grabbing a mic and stepping in front of John Cena.

AJ tilted her head a bit, her famous half smile, plastered on her face as she brought the mic up to her lips. "Okay, John, what's this about?" She asked, eyeing the praised superstar. John stood there for a moment as his eyes roamed, it looked to her as if he was..checking her out. Wait, this wasn't part of the script. But she brushed it aside, thinking it was just a bit of old school improve.

"Well, AJ. As you know, you and I have been spending some time together, outside of the ring." He paused, the audience letting out a few 'OOO's . He smiled, continuing, stepping a bit closer to AJ. "I asked you here, to ask you out on a date, AJ." He told her, the audience going wild.

AJ put on a shocked face, looking down at the ground shyly. John had said the words just as she thought he would, politely, like a gentlemen. Just like he was. Or at least was believed to be.

"Oh, wow. Gosh, I-Uh, I didn't see that coming." AJ responded, innocently. Cena gave her an understanding nod as the crowd went on with all sorts of cheers. AJ looked up at him, wide smile creeping onto her face. "Yes John. I'll go on a date with you." She said, dropping the mic. The segment was supposed to end with the both of them leaving the ring, looking like a cute couple. But it seemed as if John had other plans.

AJ watched as Cena came closer to her. Her eyes widened a bit. This wasn't supposed to happen. AJ was not ready for this. She didn't know what to do. But she figured she'd have to go along with it because if she didn't, it would have messed up the whole storyline.

Just as their lips were about to touch, AJ heard the thud of John's body hitting the ground and she let out a loud yelp. Her eyes wandered up, only to lock eyes with, none other than, CM PUNK.

Holding a steel chair in hand, and staring at the women he once called his.

* * *

**OKAY SO, I'VE REALLY BEEN MEANING TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT READ AND FOLLOW THIS STORY. IT'S REALLY SHOCKING HOW MANY OF YOU DO. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. IT'D MEAN A LOT. ANY OF YOUR INPUT IS GREAT. FOLLOW & REVIEW. I'LL BE TRYING TO GET THESE CHAPTERS UP SOONER. 3**


	4. Heated Arguements

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" AJ spat, finally spotting the WWE Champion who was currently stuffing his face with mini muffins at the catering table. He had no guilt, no regrets and AJ despised it. She had spent the last 30 minutes in the trainer's room checking up on John after being brutally beaten by a steel chair. AJ did not appreciate the mixed signals, and mind games that Punk was playing with her. They were over, done. He had so many women under his sleeve but he chooses to mess with AJ. Why? Well, that's what she's going to find out.

Punk turned, a small smirk forming on his lips as he noticed the 2x Diva's champion glaring up at him with her head tilt. Well, this will be fun. "No, are you?" He asked, letting out a deep chuckle as he moved closer to the young diva. It was too easy for him to get under her skin. It was almost as if she was just letting him. Punk did not approve with AJ and John's new "friendship". And quite honestly, he couldn't care less if he had no control over the people AJ chose to associate with. She could of chose anyone else on the roster but chose John, the man that always played with Punk's last nerve.

"Stop the bullshit Punk. John's hurt. What was that stunt you pulled out there? You had no business going out there, and you know it." AJ said, she told herself not to lose her cool as he got closer to her. His body towered over him, his scent already noticeable. It was like a drug, and AJ was suffering with withdrawals. She swallowed but still looked up at him with the same angry glare. She couldn't read this man, which was aggravating because she knew he could see right through her.

Punk shook his head, letting out an angry sigh. "What does it matter anyway, April? How could you agree to work with the bastard? He's got nothing for you. He's nothing." Punk said, a harsh tone behind his words. He couldn't stand how much she cared about his health, she barely knew the man. And he couldn't help but feel jealous. If it wasn't for that carless, deceiving women, he'd be with AJ.

"What, compared to you?" AJ scoffed. "Punk, stay out of it, okay? Stay out of my life. Leave me the hell, alone." She too had gotten closer to the man, not caring about the hold that he had over her body. She had it already. "Move on." And with that, she turned to walk away, but again was stopped.

Punk growled in frustration, he quickly grabbed her arm, turning her around and leaning down, reaching eye level. "You. You can't stand the fact that you, body and soul, belong to me." He whispered, the smirk returning to his face as he felt her tense up under his touch. "You're…delusional." Was all AJ could put into words and actually say. They were so close and she could feel herself giving in. it was unbelievable the things that this man could do to her. It was both a gift and a curse.

"Am I?" He said, moving his face closer to hers, his eyes wondering down to her pink, soft lips that were just begging to be kissed. He hadn't felt them in so long, it was too hard to resist. His lips brushed against hers before AJ finally flashed back to reality, shaking her head as she jerked away from him. "No. No. I won't let you hurt me again." She moved backwards, giving him one last glance before turning on her heel and making her way back to him, the man that was now hurt because of her jealous ex-boyfriend. Punk sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he grabbed his title, storming off.

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Open this fucking door right now!" Echoed the voice of a furious champion, through the hotel hallway in Las Vegas, Nevada. They were taping Smackdown there today, and although Amy had resigned from the company years ago, she liked to catch up with her former co-workers by traveling alongside them. Seeing Punk was considered a bonus.

The redhead quickly rushed to the door, running her hand down her hair. She had been expecting this visit. She knew Punk could only handle so much before he would crack, and from there, there was no stopping him. But still Amy chose to believe he had come to take her back. Which was far from the truth. Punk could no longer take the torture. He wanted AJ back in his life more than ever and Amy was stuck in the middle. And now Johnny Boy has joined the equation. It was unacceptable. Punk had been going through hell trying to protect AJ from losing the one thing in life that she had worked all her life for. And this is how he gets paid. Even though it wasn't exactly AJ's fault she had been socializing, and possible taking an interest to the golden boy, Cena. She needed something that would make her forget about the living hell she has been going through these past few months, at least temporarily. And quite frankly, in a way, Punk couldn't blame her. He too would have found a way to release the frustration, he just wished she hadn't picked John.

"Hello Punk, I wasn't expecting you to drop by." _Lies. _Amy stepped to the side, making space for him to enter the rather large hotel room. But Punk refused, which didn't sit quite well with the former WWE Diva.

"Cut the bull, Amy. This little stunt you're pulling, needs to stop. Now. You and I both know that those videos aren't real. I know that you so desperately needed a way to get in my pants again, and that you chose to ruin my girlfriend's career, her life, because you couldn't stand the fact that she had something that you've been longing for since the day I left you. Admit it. Admit that you are just like all those other crazy, deranged ex-girlfriends that will go through any lengths to get what she wants. You're disgusting. And if you think that any of this fake shit you've got under your sleeve is going to make me run back to you, then you better think twice. Dating you was the biggest mistake of my life." Punk had released months of bottled up anger in just a few words, but you'd have to give him all the time in the world to tell this women off.

Amy glared heavily, fist clenched. She was about ready to explode. How dare he come to her hotel room and speak to her that way? The least he could do was thank her for finally getting rid of that skipping, pip squeak, maniac. At least that's what she thought. "You're just denial. You're the one who can't stand the fact that your ex-girlfriend fucked her way into the company.' Amy spat. "Those videos are 100% real, and you know it. AJ slept with a trainer to get a job." _Lies._ "She lied to you Punk, she used you to get where she is now. Can't you see it?" _Lies._ "She never loved you."_ Lies._ "But, I-I loved you. I loved you so much. You know I would never lie to you like that. I wouldn't hurt you like that." _Lies, lies, lies. Complete, utter, lies._ But Punk knew it. He wouldn't let Amy lower him in. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for you." Was all Punk said before walking off.

* * *

Edge quickly scurried down the halls of the Shamborne Hotel. Most of the superstars and divas had checked in this week for tomorrow's taping of Smackdown and Edge had decided to make a quick visit. This was it, he had it. He was done getting treated like some puppet by a women that he knew never had real feelings for him to begin with. He was there helping her jump into the arms of some other man, while he was still head over heels for her. It was pathetic, pitiful even. He was ruining an innocent women's career, the guilt was too much. The drama was unbearable. He needed to do what was right, and what would end this game once and for all.

"24E, 24E." he mumbled, looking at each door he passed. He held the envelope that held a written letter and copies of Amy's blackmail videos. It took a lot to sneak into her room while she was showering to grab the videos. It was only a matter of time before she would notice. Finally, he reached the room. Sighing he slowly stuffed the envelope through the crack in between the door and the ground, making sure it was mostly unnoticeable. He knew this was right. And hopefully this would all be over once the videos got into the right hand.

Edge turned on his heel, slowly making his way down the hallway of AJ Lee's hotel room.

* * *

**WHAT WILL AJ DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT? **

**3 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
